thezfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Lonely Island
Five years ago, the last season of Total Drama was aired. It got rave reviews, and Chris McLean couldn't have been prouder. Or more famous. But the limelight has its way of getting to people, and McLean is no exception. Things went downhill for him, he lost his touch, and got fired. Not to mention got a couple of lawsuits. Now, Chris has decided to give new life to the show, and film another season on a deserted island, in secrecy. He can't let anyone know about it just yet, because of all the controversy. But once he shows his old producers the footage, he knows they'll take him back. Welcome to Total Drama: Lonely Island... Characters Girls Kyla- The Flirty Girl Selia- The Critical One Chloe- The Ditz Micky- The Comedian Olivia- The Stuck-Up Actress Belle- The Shy Girl Jenny- The Little Kid At Heart Boys David- The Perfect Boy Will- The Sporto Ben- The Gamer Andy- The Cute Guy Timothy- The Know-It-All Zak- The Quirky Boy Chapters Chapter 1- New Island; New Drama A rugged looking man with grey-streaked black hair stands proudly on a wooden dock, facing the cameras. The dock is over beautiful crystaline waters, where fish and coral can clearly be seen underneath. The man winks at the camera, and starts to talk in a loud voice. "Hey ya'll! Bet you missed me, didn't you? Well, Chris McLean is back baby, and with an entirely new cast to boot. We're here on the exclusive tropical Lonely Island, which is somewhere in the Pacific. Trust me, this season of Total Drama is gonna be great, and you won't want to miss it!" The man, now identified as the famous Chris McLean, says to the cameras. Chris starts to walk along the dock, and steps onto the shores of a large tropical island. There are palm trees everywhere, a forest covering most of the island, and in a small clearing near the sandy beach there is a group of cabins. As he gestures in the direction of the elusive island, and the sunlight glistens on the buildings' roofs, his eye twitches very slightly. But he doesn't seem to notice. "This, my friends," Chris says dramatically, taking in a breath, "is Total Drama: Lonely Island." Just then, an engine is heard, and as Chris walks back up the dock, a very fine looking yacht pulls up beside him. A somewhat good-looking boy with light brown hair steps awkwardly over the rim of the yacht, and onto the dock. As he lifts his backpack off of the boat and sits it next to him, the yacht's motor roars and it speeds away, splashing him with water. As he wipes his hair out of his eyes, Chris approaches him. "Andy! How nice to meet you, I'm Chris. Thank you for signing up for the show, and I appreciate you not telling anyone where we are. It's a real help." Chris says, shaking the boy's hand rapidly. Andy smiles, and Chris takes in a breath, as up close the boy is very handsome, almost perfect in away. But Chris is used to dealing with attractive contestants, like Lindsay, and Justin, so he just grabs Andy's things and tosses them to the end of the dock. Their contents spill everywhere. Andy looks shocked. "Chris, what did you do that for?" Andy asks. "Go fetch. And stay over there, we need room for people more important than you." Chris replies, brushing himself off and then winking at the camera. Andy just looks at the ground, and walks over to his bags, and starts to re-pack them as the next yacht shipment arrives. A short, skinny girl hops over the side of the boat, her hair in two braids down her back. She holds her two packpacks in either hand, and the second she her feet touch the ground, she runs right up to a surprised Chris. "And you would be..." Chris mutters to himself, pulling out a list of names from his pocket. "Jenny!" The girls says extatically, before Chris can find her name himself, "And I'm so excited to be here!" Chris rolls his eyes, and points the girl to Andy, who has picked up all his supplies, and is standing alone at the end of the dock. "Wait over there." Chris says. Jenny nods happily, re-adjusts her grip on her luggage, and runs over to Andy, who smiles politely. The yacht arrives yet again, and this time, a attractive red-haired girl with rather large breasts and a little too much makeup on steps off the boat and onto the dock. She grins at Chris when he stares at her, mouth open in shock. "Hey there, Chris. Nice to meet you." She says, in a somewhat haughty voice. Chris rubs his eyes, and still staring at her, he says, "You were hot in the audition tape, but in real life... wow." He manages to stay, mumbling. She laughs, and leisurely walks over to Andy and Jenny at the end of the dock. Andy stares at her in shock for about a second, and then looks away, awkwardly. Jenny shifts her weight from one foot to another, seemingly excited. When the attractive girl reaches them, Jenny jumps up to her, and starts bouncing up and down. "Hi! My name's Jenny, what's yours? Oh, I'm so excited to meet you! Your hair looks like a fire, but that's a good thing! You must not get cold in the winter time. Do you? I do sometimes, but it's okay. I like the feeling of snow in my shoes. Have you ever-" The attractive girl glares down at the shorter Jenny, and shushes her. Jenny immediatly closes her mouth, and quietly steps back into her place. "Sorry." She whispers. The girl then smiles again, and walks over to Andy's side, brushing his cheek with her hand as she passes him. He doesn't know what to say, and just stands there uncomfortably. "Hey, cutey. I'm here for you anytime you like. The name's Kyla." The girls says, and when Andy doesn't answer, she laughs yet again. "Aww. Such a cutey." Kyla says again, and looks down the dock to Chris, who is still staring at her. Chris notices this, and shakes his head, as if to clear his thoughts. As he does so, the next yacht arrives. A tall boy with thick glasses and perfectly combed hair steps proudly over the side of the boat. When Chris walks up to greet him, and holds out his hand pleasantly as if to shake the boy's hand, he just walk right past the host, smirking. "I'm sorry Chris, but I'd rather not shake your hand. I mean, it really is a waste of my time. No offense." The boy says somewhat snidely. Chris just ignores him, starting to think the same thing himself. "That's fine, Timothy. Just go line up with the others." Chris says, poiting to the end of the dock. Timothy shrugs, and walks over to Andy, standing beside him. He sets his rather bulky backpack down, and lets it rest on his leg. Andy smiles awkwardly at him, but when Timothy gives him a rather fake grin in return, he just looks away. At that time, Kyla walks up to the snooty boy. "What's your deal, man? Did we do something wrong?" Kyla asks him, standing a little too close for comfort. Timothy just rolls his eyes. He replies, "I'm here to win, as we all are. I'm not here to make friends, especially not with people of your intelligence." He puts an emphisis on the last word, nearly spitting in Kyla's face. Kyla's face goes red. "And what in the world is that supposed to mean?" "Oh, you know. The hair, the makeup, the obvious need for attention. I say you drop the whole thing, and start fresh. It would do you good." Timothy says to her, gesturing to her different features as he talks. She looks at him, her face blank. After a couple of moments, she turns and walks over to her usual spot. Chris, who had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation, turns around just as the next yacht is arriving. When it stops, a short, thin girl with messy hair steps off of the boat, grinning eagerly. Chris doesn't have to step forwards to introduce himself; she walks up to him. "Wow. It is great to meet you, Chris. I'm Micky, and I just have to say that the island looks so much better than it did in the brochure. And trust me, it looked great int he brochure. Wow." The girl says, and before Chris can respond, she walks on over to the other contestants. When she drops her things down beside Jenny, the girl jumps up beside her. "Hi. I'm Jenny. Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, that's my name!" Jenny says happily, in a sing-song voice. Micky laughs, and replies, "That's nice. I'm Micky. Well, my real name's Michalina, but that sure is a mouthful!" Jenny laughs, and gives Micky and unexpected hug. For a second, Micky resists, and then she gives up and hugs back. Randomly, she says, "There, there, my child. It's been a long winter, but you're here now. That's all that matters." This makes Andy start to laugh, and Kyla even snickers. Timothy doesn't even acknowledge Micky, he just stares off into the distance. Micky walks up to Andy, and gesturing to Timothy, says, "What's that guys problem? Jeez, he's a serious downer." Andy shrugs, and replies, "To be honest, I don't really know. I'm pretty sure he's just shy." Timothy rolls his eyes at this, and lets out an angry sigh. Micky just shrugs, and walks over to her spot. The next yacht arrives, and Chris walks forward to greet the newest competitor. A thin boy, with wild blond hair, jumps over the rim of the boat and walks up to Chris. "Mey, han!" He says happily. Chris stares at him. "What?" He asks. The boy's smile immediately disappears. "Oh, uh, I was just switching the first letters of the words because... nevermind." His voice suddenly getting much quieter. He walks over to stand beside Timothy, who doesn't even look at him. "Uh, hey." The boy says, staring at the ground, "My name is Zac." Andy looks at the boy, and smiles. The boy looks up at him, and smiles too. Kyla suddenly steps in front of Andy, blocking Zac from his view. "Sorry, Zac. But Andy's my friend." She says, jokingly. Zac doesn't get it, and looks down at the dock again. "Oh, sorry." He says quietly. Andy frowns at Kyla, but she doesn't notice, and just laughs at Zac, who is quiet again. Meanwhile, Chris is standing at the end of the dock again, welcoming the newest yacht as it pulls up. As soon as it stops moving, a a girl with tied back brown hair and an air of haughtiness about her steps down onto the dock, her head held high. "Hi, Chris. Before we start the show, I just want you to know that I'm not very happy about the secrecy of the season. I mean, really? Isn't this illegal?" She questions Chris. The host just shrugs, not looking like he cares, and responds, "Maybe. I dunno. Can you just go line up with the others, Selia?" The girl rolls her eyes, and walking with rather good posture, she joins the other contestants. When she squeezes in beside Kyla and Andy, the red-headed girl narrows her eyes at her. Selia doesn't take any notice. Chris, as he waits for ther next yacht to arrive, turns around to face all of the competitors who have arrived. They look at him, waiting for him to say something, and after a moment, he does. "Oh, and of course, there is a confessional down by the cabins, if any of you would like to dish dirt on each other. Or actually confess to stuff, but nobody does that. Rather take it out on others than yourself, no?" The scene cuts away to Selia in the confessional, which is a rather disgusting looking bathroom stall. She grimaces, looking at something green oozing out of the wall. The scene then cuts to Zac, in the confessional. "This place is really nice," he says, smiling, "but Kyla kind of scares me. And Timothy seems mean. Selia, I don't even know. Jenny is physco. And-" The scene cuts back to Chris and the campers standing on the dock again, cutting Zac off. Chris grins happily as the next yacht arrives, pulling up to the dock. A tall, muscular boy with short, dark hair jumps over the side of the boat, looking particularly pleased. He runs up to Chris, and gives him a high-five. Chris shakes his hand behind his back afterwards, because the hit was so hard. "Thanks for that, Will. Please just go stand with the others." Chris says, wincing at the pain. WIll shrugs, and runs over to the others. When he sees Kyla, he suddenly calms down, and talks in a deep voice. "Hey baby. Why don't you, me, and my surfboard go take a dip sometime tonight? That beach looks mighty fine." He says, trying to sound seductive. Kyla starts laughing somewhat obnoxiously. "I'll think about it, sweetie." She responds. Will winks at her, and walks over to stand beside Jenny, who immediatly starts jumping down at the sight of a new friend. Meanwhile, Timothy's face starts to go red with anger. Timothy is seen in the confessional. He has his fists balled up in rage. "That numbskull, Will. I can't stand the sight of him. It's people like him, and Kyla, that are the reason so many things go wrong in our world. They're just stupid, and only care about themselves. I can't wait to vote him out." Will pushes Jenny aside, frowning. "Yo, I'm not a little kid. You may be, but I'm mature. So... get out of my way." Will says, sticking his tongue out at a hurt Jenny. The scene cuts to Jenny in the confessional, sniffling. "I... Why would he do that? I don't like Will... he's a mean person on the inside!" Back on the dock, Chris is welcoming the next yacht as it pulls up. When it stops, a girl of about average height with long, golden locks steps over the rim of the boat. She has some makeup on, but not too much, and from what Chris and the other contestants can see, she is beautiful. And then she trips and falls off of the dock and into the ocean. In about a second, Micky bursts out laughing. She starts to laugh so hard, that she collapses onto the ground and starts rolling around. Selia rolls her eyes, and lets out an exasperated, "Hmph," but this just causes Micky to laugh even more. Even Andy starts to snicker, and Jenny starts to laugh also, as Micky's half-snorting, half-gasping laughter is so infectious. Timothy throws his hands up in the air, and shouts, "Guys! She could be hurt! And so you laugh?" Micky responds, "If she's dead anyways, we may laugh about it!" And so she laughs harder. The beautiful girl who fell off the dock finally manages to crawl back up, struggling, and very wet. When she manages to get her hold body above the water, she stands up, her hair now all disheveled, and her makeup running. She sees the other contestants laughing at her, and she stares at them, emotionless. When they notice this, they all stop right away, all except for Micky, who now can't breath. "Look at her face," Micky calls, "her face!" The girl walks forwards, not even blinking. When she is right above where Micky lays, she stands there. Everyone expects her to freak out. Micky even starts laughing, and now, you could hear a pin drop. "What," the girls says, "Do you think is so... so... FUNNY!" She then collapses onto the ground with Micky, laughing her head off also, and so Micky joins her. Chris approaches the two girl on the ground. "Well then, if you two are done having your 'love fest' over here, than I'd like it if you stood up and shut up." Micky and the girl stand up, still giggling, and introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Micky. And who the heck might you be?" Micky asks. "Olivia." The girls says, and she slaps Micky on the back. "Nice to meet you." Kyla rolls her eyes, and then is seen in the confessional. "Jeez. Those two girls annoy the heck out of me. I can't wait to see them kicked off." Elimination Chart Trivia